A wearable electronic device, such as virtual reality (Virtual Reality, VR) glasses, uses a display to block people's vision of the real outside world and enable a user to experience an immersive virtual environment, so as to provide a real three-dimensional visual effect for the user. To enable a wearable electronic device to have a longer battery endurance time, whether the wearable electronic device is controlled to enter a standby state needs to be determined according to a status of using the wearable electronic device by a user. In the prior art, a usage status of a user is monitored by using a light sensor. However, a light sensor costs a lot.
Therefore, a technology is expected to reduce costs of controlling a running status of a VR device.